Silent Masks
by SnowTime
Summary: Naruto and Itachi found themselves in a New World when they were supposed to die with Obito. Now, they are just taking their time, earning money and living their lives. The media however, named them the Silent Masks since no one had ever seen them speak or seen them period. Life is all about adventures no matter where you are. More quiet Naruto.
1. New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: New World~**

* * *

"Naruto." Itachi called quietly as he dragged his heavily damage body into an attack position.

"Itachi." Naruto acknowledge, sending over a silent confirmation. _'It's done.'_

_'Very well. I doubt either of us would survive this, but… we are bring you down. Obito…'_ and Naruto channeled high amounts of whatever chakra he had left along with Kurama's into the intricate seal that decorated the battle floor.

"So here you two are. Forfeit quietly. The Kyubi will be mine and everything will be over!" shouted the mad Uchiha as the seal began to light up piece by piece quickly.

"You think a seal can stop me?" demanded Obito as he rushed toward Naruto, who only gave him a blank look that held a tint of desperateness as Itachi went to intercept him so Naruto could finish.

"It's done. _Fuin!" _the Uchiha screamed in pain and fury as the Juubi's chakra was forcefully taken from him in great amounts into the seal and a void opened up under them.

"This is the end… for all three of us." Naruto stated solemnly as they all fell into the darkness.

Itachi smiled slightly. "It was nice to work with you Naruto. Everything will be fine now."

The two locked eyes and disappeared into the void, anticipating the cold arms of death.

xxxxx

_'My body feels heavy… it's dark… so peaceful…'_ Naruto thought as he floated in the endless void. Doing nothing, just resting… something he hadn't been able to do in a long time. _'Is this how death feels like? Then… I rather like this…'_

Darkness has been his friend even before his birth. After all, the womb is dark, and darkness has been his constant companion in life. To be a ninja means to walk along side that darkness and work with it. If you can't embrace and accept it… then it shall be your executioner. A ninja's life is harsh, never knowing if one is going to live or die the next day, walking on that thin line named Life… and Death…

**"Kit. It's time to wake up. We're quite proud, by the way."** Kurama's deep voice came from within the darkness.

_'Kurama… Wait… we? Is it not my end yet? I remember me and Itachi…'_ Naruto thought softly to himself and Kurama chuckled, along with another purring laughter.

**"It's me! Nibi no Matabi here! Why don't you just open your eyes and have a fun adventure for the rest of your life with your Uchiha friend? You certainly deserve it!"** she purred and he slowly woke up to the sound of someone calling his name.

"-ruto. Naruto." He opened his foxlike eyes and squinted at the harsh sunlight that shown into his eyes.

"Itachi?" he mumbled softly and he heard a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're awake. We are in a situation that leaves me much to desire." He muttered in his monotone voice, something the two both held.

Naruto blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and he was momentary stunned; however, his face held the same blankness it usually had, the only thing that changed was the minuscule widening of his eyes. Otherwise, it looked like he isn't even surprised.

"…Where are we?" he asked Itachi as he took in his surroundings. The first thing that made them sure that they aren't in the Elemental Nations is the nature that is just brimming with life. In their war torn lands, most of the scenery's was destroyed in some way so they would all have battle marks and yet… this place was completely untouched and he couldn't identify some of the more… odd looking plants.

"I do not know. When I woke up, we were here. This is odd considering I was sure that at least I would die when I was sucked into the void." Itachi crossed his arms, alert, as they scanned their surroundings more thoroughly for any signs of danger. "We need to find more information." He stated and Naruto looked at his with blank eyes that said, _'Isn't it obvious?'_

"Which way do you want to go? Shinobi or henge?" Naruto asked him as he picked himself off the ground and brushed off the dirt to check out his attire. It was, to put it mildly, completely bloody and ripped. Itachi was in no better shape as he answered. "Shinobi. We don't know anything, and information is a shinobi's life." He summoned out two Akatsuki cloaks and handed one over to Naruto who nodded his thanks and covered himself up.

He took off the Fox mask he still had on his belt and put it on, while Itachi did the same with his Crow mask.

"Meet up here?"

Itachi nodded. "Three hours should be sufficient." And the two disappeared in their own ways. Itachi in a flock of crows, and Naruto in a silent Shushin.

xxxxx

3 Hours later…

"How did your scouting go?" Naruto asked Itachi once they settled down on a tall tree, out of sight.

"I borrowed some books on this world; however… we can't read them until we learn how to read their language." He told him as he unsealed some books and a dictionary he manage to acquire.

Naruto nodded. "I figure as much. The chakra here didn't feel right, so I confronted the Tailed-Beasts about it." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Kurama said we were lucky that instead of dying, we landed in another world. The chance of doing that is one in a million."

"Hn." Itachi grunted as he thought this over before stopping at a conclusion. "Since we are in a different world, we might as well live it. But before that," he held up a thick dictionary. "We need to learn about this worlds' customs and language." He stated as his Sharingan manifested itself much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Not everyone has a bloodline that allows them to copy and memorize everything they see with a glance." He complained dully.

"Not everyone enough chakra to make millions of Kage Bunshins." Itachi countered and the two sighed.

xxxxx

Fairy Tail's Guildhall…

Makarov sighed as he sipped his beer. The dark guilds are being much more active them usual for some reason. He flipped through the day's newspaper and his eyes were drawn to a particular article.

_[News – Year X775]_

_[Sorcerer Magazine – Hot NEWS!]_

_[Hello, this is JASON! The dark guild Hells Mans was found this morning, defeated! We have manage to acquire a recording of what happened to the dark guild! And it was just amazing! Two mages who were both dressed in identical cloaks that has red clouds decorated on it along with masks, has appeared!]_

_[One of them has a Crow like mask along with long black hair from what can be seen from the recording! The other has long spiky blond hair and a Fox like mask! Their genders are not exactly known, but the most probable guess from what we have seen is male! They both use unknown magic and are strong without a doubt since neither of them were injured and took down the guild with relative ease!]_

_[The one that shall be currently known as 'Crow' was shown using high illusion magic! However, there was no incantations when it was being used! Nor magic circles! The other has the ability to duplicate themselves and was shown having high combat ability! They are the current unknown mages being featured.]_

_[If more information on them are found, please report it! We shall provide more news on these two new figures when we get them!]_

_[Crow] [Fox]_ And two images were provided on the two. They looked dark and intimidating as they cut down the guild like butter.

Makarov felt his eyebrows rise at the news. Two new mages that took down a dark guild by themselves? And using unknown magics too. Maybe they could tone down the recently rising population of dark guilds.

_Crash!_

"Yo Master! I'm back!" Gildarts called as he walked through the now broken door.

Makarov turned his head back to greet the troublemaking ace as he walked over to the Third. "Welcome back. How was the quest?"

Gildarts cracked his neck as he plopped down next to the Master and took a look at the news. He whistled in astonishment. "These two must be quite strong. Wonder if we can get them here if they fit in. And about my quest… I finished it." He answered with a slight pause, which Makarov noticed.

The old man sighed. "What did you do this time? I already have enough paperwork without you adding to it, you know?" he gave a pointed look at the ace who laughed sheepishly and rotated the topic into something safer.

"To be truthful, I think I saw these two sometime ago. Maybe a day? They were shopping for supplies under an illusion, so I don't know about their appearances, but they didn't hold any malice feelings." He told him seriously as he cocked his head. "Think they would be good additions if I can find them again?"

Makarov snorted. "Do whatever you want as long as you don't cause any more paper to find their way to my desk.

"I'm the stronger one! You piece of iron!"

"You? Yeah right _princess_, I' m the stronger one! Why don't you go do your nails or something?"

The two sighed as their usual two members got into a shouting match that will soon elevate into a magic fighting match.

xxxxx

Year X777…

"Igneel! Igneel!" a young Natsu called for his dragon parent over and over again. He took a deep breath to try again. "IGNEEL! Igneel…" he sniffled. Where did his father go? What will he do know? A hand made its way to the top of his head and ruffled it.

He bristled and turned around before finding himself face to face with an eerie looking fox mask.

"Who the hell are you?! Have you seen Igneel? He's a fire Dragon!" he demanded from the odd stranger and he soon found himself being carried by his shirt like a cat would do to its kittens.

"Hey!" he struggled to get put down. "Let go of me! I have to find Igneel! LET GO OF ME!" he demanded fiercely, but it was all ruined by a loud exclamation from his stomach.

_Grooooowllll~_

He stopped struggling and patted his stomach. "I'm hungry." And the Naruto nodded at him in agreement.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" he asked as he crossed his arms with a slightly excited look. He had never seen the city before!

Naruto gestured toward north and Natsu got pissed.

"TALK WILL YOU?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THAT DIRECTION?!"

"…"

"YOU'RE JUST IGNORING ME, AREN'T YOU NOW?!"

"…hn."

_Groooooowwwlll~_

"Damn you." Natsu cursed weakly as Naruto continued to carry him by his shirt.


	2. Meetings - Natsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Also, Thank you for all the reviews, favs and folls. They are encouraging. **

**Questions:**

**Q: **Is this Yaoi?

**A: **No, never wrote one, nothing against it... maybe in the far future? Maybe.

**Q: **Does this story have a pairing?

**A: **No, I didn't really take pairings into consideration and this wasn't planned with it in mind. Never wrote one either, but I will one day.

**Q: **Will Naruto and Itachi join Fairy Tail or another guild?

**A: **No, so far, there are no plans to have them join any guilds and I think I'm going to keep it that way.

**Any other questions, you can ask.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Meetings – Natsu~**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…OKAY!" Natsu finally exploded. "Can you two say something?! What is the use of staring at each other?!" he raged. "And plus, I'm hungry! Where's the food…?" he crumbled to the ground as he held his stomach while the two stared at him as if he were some amazing animal they've picked up. Which, in a sense, is somewhat true.

Itachi and Naruto made eye contact.

_'Is this the one that dragon of yours said to find for him?' _Itachi asked him silently.

Naruto inclined his head by a centimeter, barely noticeable. '_He smells like him, and the kid did ask for the dragon.'_ The two turn their attention to said dragon kid who was groaning on the ground. Well, they didn't really understand what he fully said. The only thing Naruto recognize was the 'Igneel' name.

_'Is he hungry? I just got a deer a moment ago. All it needs, is for you to cook it.'_ He told Naruto silently and Naruto made move to cook the deer. They had come to an agreement to have him cook for the two of them; since apparently, among the two of them he has the better cooking skills and nose which helps more than one may think in cooking.

Itachi gather the wood together and blew out a small fireball that was eyed by Natsu. The ball disappeared down his gullet as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Man, your fire tastes good! It was a good desert!" he complimented to the frozen ninjas who was staring at him wide-eyed behind their masks.

"…Hn…?"

"…Hn…"

Natsu looked at them, annoyed. He doesn't understand Hnese nor does he speak it! "Can you two say something besides 'Hn', it's really annoying. Can't you say something everybody can understand?!" and as he went on about with his rant, the two were having their own silent conversation using a mixture of hand signs and eye-contact.

_'What was that? Did he just eat your fireball?'_ Naruto asked as he quickly skinned the deer.

_'He did. Maybe it has something to do with being raised by a dragon. It is worth looking into for.'_ Itachi answered as he once again, blew out a fireball and to his relief, didn't get eaten.

"Are you two listening to me?!" Natsu annoyed voice broke into their silent questions and they turned to him, answering in their usual 'Hn'.

"Hn."

"You weren't listening at all!" Natsu complained, but dragged himself to sit on one of the logs that surrounded the small fire as Naruto laid the deer meat near the fire.

_'What is he complaining about? We can't understand the language, and the most we can do is read and write it! Including the basic greetings and whatnot from our spying and other reconnaissance, learning something that isn't even in your own language… I want the gaki to try it and see for himself. Too bad I can't say any of this in a way he can understand.'_ Naruto tuned out the grumbles from the small dragon slayer as he seasoned the food carefully.

Itachi sighed quietly, thinking about all the books they had to read and felt a tinge of annoyance entering his mind. _'I feel as if my intelligence was insulted. Thank Kami for henge, since we had to go read children's books which are the easiest to read based on all the pictures to help us. Our prodigy title was on the line too. If it had been any other person, they would have given it up long ago. But speaking… that is a whole other problem that will never be fixed. Trying to teach ourselves how to speak it… is pushing it, not like either of us are socialists anyways.'_ He gave a nodded of thanks to his partner who nodded in return as he bit into the tender meat using a genjutsu to hide his face.

"Whoa! This is good! How did you make it so good?" Natsu's loudly complimented the ninja as he set the meat on fire, and ate it that way. The two ninjas felt their eyebrows rise.

_'What an odd way of eating things.'_

_'People called my ramen addiction weird. Fire addiction is more dangerous than my addiction, at least for the normal people…'_

The two stared hard at the clueless dragon-slayer. Their gazes were like those of a scientist, mentally cutting him open to see what the pink-haired boy was made with inside. A thought crossed their minds briefly.

_'Orochimaru would love to experiment on him. Good thing he's dead.'_

A shiver went down Natsu's spine as he turned this way and that way. "What was that odd chill? Meh, who cares!" and he happily chomps into another meat, missing the seconds the ninjas used to take off their masks and speed-eating their dinner without choking. When he noticed, the two were already done, and were just sitting by the small fire.

Natsu choked in shock for a second as he stared at the two, dumbfounded. "H-how? You two? Just… What?" he spluttered as the two silently laughed at his face. It was always funny to see the reactions from others. They should thank Kakashi for the amusement and trick. That man wore his mask almost all his life after all, and he had a good reason to. If he hadn't, gosh can they only imagine his life if he needed to run for his life every day from the female population.

Natsu muttered inaudibly under his breath as he laid down on the ground and yawned loudly. "You guys will still be here right?" by then, his eyelids were already falling, but he could still see the slight nods before he fell into slumber, a peaceful smile on his face as he slept like a log.

"Zzz…"

"What are we going to do with him?" Naruto finally asked since no one was in vicinity to hear them talk in their language, but he still made sure to talk low for fear of waking the pink-haired child up.

"What did the fire dragon tell you anyways? I gotten ahold of a book and it stated that dragons no longer existed, but then you had to go and meet one." Itachi crossed his arms as he turned the mask to the side on his face, his chakra sticking it to his head so it didn't fall off, and the blonde mimicked his actions, cool sapphire eyes staring into obsidian as they went into a stare down.

"…" Naruto was the one to break the contact as he rubbed his forehead. "Good thing the dragon somehow managed to figure out I can't speak the language and instead, wrote it on a sheet of paper. It just said: _"I have a pink-haired son that is still pretty young. Please help him out and take him somewhere where he will be fine. I am in your debt, stranger from another world. My name is Igneel, proud Fire Dragon." _And he just left without me even getting a chance to reject it. Good thing were good at finding things since this guys didn't even describe the gaki – besides saying he was young, pink-haired, and a boy." He mutter death threats to the – as his old Nara friend would put it – troublesome dragon.

"Where were you planning to take him then?" Itachi asked with a fixed gaze on the boy. "He could pass for Sakura's brother in our world with his hair." His lips quirked a bit at the mention of the proud combat medic.

"I was planning to do some spying on those light guilds we read about and hopefully leave the gaki at one of the good ones. And they both have similar personalities, except Sakura was more… clever?" he answered with a shrug. They really were similar though, except they would probably be punched by said medic if she ever heard their words.

_Darn right, SHANNARO!_

"Let's go to sleep, I feel like tomorrow is going to be a long day." Itachi nodded in agreement as Naruto silently made a Kage Bunshin to take watch. They doused the fire and jumped into one of the surrounding trees, but not before covering up the young mage and moving him to a better, more hidden spot.

_Night._

xxxxx

"OI! Where the heck did you two go?!" Natsu yelled when he found them gone the next morning. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the one he deemed 'Crow' appeared behind him like a shadow. "Don't scare me like that!" he complained dully as Itachi handed him a book. He took it and looked at it with a sour face. "I have to read this?" at his nod, he obediently opened the book to try and read it but…

At the sight of him struggling, Itachi had to hold back a sigh. _'Don't tell me this kid can't read, or he doesn't know enough to read the book…'_

Natsu finally had enough of the book and threw it up into the air, preparing to burn it with a roar. However, before he could, Itachi saved the book he 'borrowed' just in time.

Natsu was just about to go into another rant when 'Fox' appeared right beside his partner. This time, he was handed a map, which he had no idea how to read so Naruto took it back.

"So where are we going?" Natsu asked again, and like last time, Naruto just gestured in a random direction. He wanted to punch him or something, but decided to just follow them since they may know where Igneel is.

"Where's Igneel?" they didn't answer him, only gesturing to follow them, and follow them he did.

xxxxx

It was nightfall again, and two began to discuss their plans.

"What have you found?"

"There are many guilds, but I managed to narrow it down to one. I think the sign says 'Fairy Tail', but I may have read it wrong since it is such an odd name." Naruto mulled a bit as he remembered the chaotic-ness of the whole guild, but otherwise, it was nice. A place where the gaki would probably fit in like a glove.

"Fairy Tail? I believe it was mentioned as the Number One Guild in Fiore. Did they meet your requirements? I'm quite sure there were others." Itachi asked as he played around with a bit of fire-manipulation, making odd shape and upping his control on his fire-natured chakra. It wouldn't do well for them to neglect their training and slip now, would they?

"There were many children there, and they all had a good aura. Kurama's ability do come in handy at such times. There were others, but I felt that they were the most suitable. They are also the strongest, so they can help the gaki. We're heading there, but it will take at least a week at the pace were going at." He informed his partner who nodded. It was fine for them to go at a slow pace since they aren't in a hurry anymore. Now, they can just take their time, make money and when they find a suitable place to live, build a small house to live in. A life of luxury that didn't sound so bad to the two since they were quite tired of the urgency during the war.

"Should I help the child with his fire-control? He has a lot of it but he can't control it well. I'm partially afraid he may do some serious damage by accident." Itachi commented wryly as Natsu burned a log into ashes in his sleep. Being able to breathe fire is a nice ability, but what happens if you accidently burned your home down while sleeping? That wouldn't be nice at all.

The two sighed in union. "In Shikamaru's words, he is troublesome." They both agreed and went to their selective spots for some much needed sleep. The week will be a long week…

xxxxx

A week later…

They finally arrived in Fiore. It was a long and harsh week, especially for Itachi in a way since he was attempting to help the young mage in controlling his fires better. The week consisted of Natsu yelling at the man that still hasn't said a word the whole time he taught him, only showing through series of fighting and hands-on work. He eventually did get better control of his magic, thus, stronger attacks, but other than that, he was 100% the same as before.

The young mage had also made it his personal mission to somehow get the masks off the two and see their faces, as well as getting them to actually _say_ something besides 'Hn' which isn't even a word! So far, every attempt has fell, and most of them were quite amusing to the two who evaded every attempted. It ranged from trying to put them on fire, to putting traps that he himself fallen into, instead of his intended targets – them.

He also made sure to ask the two about his foster-dragon parent, but they dodged every attempt as well, or answering him with a simple 'Hn' that would piss him off, and in essentially, divert him from the question and topic. Now, they are just standing over a forest that peered over and into Fiore.

"Wow! This place is so crowded!" Natsu observed in awe as he took in the sights. As a person who was raised in an isolated place by a dragon, he has never seen so much things gathered in one place, so it really was a sight to see. A hand landed on his head and he looked up into the one he had affectionately nicknamed 'Blondie-Fox' since he had seen that he had blond hair while his partner had black. He gestured to him to follow them so they can use a more 'secret' place to get into town. They were quite famous after all.

xxxxx

Fairy Tail…

The whole guild was partying like usual, people laughing and cheering as their Master mulled over the newspaper with Gildarts right beside him, both with a mug of beer in their hands.

"Hm… they haven't done anything this whole week… usually they would do something _at least_ once a week…" Makarov took a gulp of his beer as Gildarts laughed from his seat.

"Maybe they're taking a break. I have a feeling something incredible will happen today. My instinct is just flaring at me." He mused to the old Master who snorted at their ace.

"Really?"

"Yep. We might be getting a new member today!" he cheered happily. Getting new members is definitely something to be happy about, but lately, the guild seemed more like a daycare with the number of young children mages they have around. Ma, who cares? They'll grow up and become splendid mages in a few years!

"You want a piece of me?!"

"Bring it on, you piece of fat pig!

"Pig? Why you, you useless princess! Why don't you go look for charming?!

"Princess? Like you're one to talk! You eat cake all day!"

Their usual two members were getting into an argument again, eh? Erza and Mirajane does the most damage to the guild so far, they better calm the two female members down before things starts to go out of hand. But before they could yell at the two to calm down, the door slowly creaked open and the guild quieted to take a look at the visitor.

They were stunned. It was the Silent Masks! What would they be doing here? The two of them could easily feel the power that was rolling off the two and they felt a smaller and weaker one beside them as well. The one with the fox mask moved his cloak gently to the side to show a small pink-haired child that frowned at them.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to find Igneel?" he asked the Fox, and like usual, he gave no answer. Instead, he took a step backward and allow the cloak to fall to its usual spot once more as he gave a polite nod to Makarov.

"Are you guys leaving me here?" he looked like he was about to cry again. He was just left by Igneel, and now these two? Although he didn't know them for long, they were the only ones he knew!

Makarov decided to interrupt. "Excuse me, are you here to join?"

Natsu whipped his head around and faced him, confusion on his face as he asked. "Eh? Join? What?" the last question was directed at Fox who gave him a gentle push toward the Master. "Join them? Where are you guys going then? Where's Igneel? You guys never answered my question, and you never say anything!" he yelled in anger at the two as tears began to form.

Fox knelt down next to him and pushed his mask to the side, making sure only Natsu could see him face as he patted the pink mop on top of his head. _"You will find Igneel one day. Do not give up, do not waver, and try your best."_ He whispered to him in their own language as he allowed a smile to lightly cross his face.

Natsu was in shock as he stared at him. He never seen how he looked like, nor ever heard of him talk, but now he is talking to him. The words sounded like an encouragement, but the only thing he understood in those words was Igneel. "Igneel? What about Igneel?"

He pushed the mask back into place as he took a small note from his cloak and gave it to him. Without another word, he stood up and started to walk out of the door, patting his head one last time.

"WAIT! You guys haven't told me where you guys are going! I don't even know your names!" he yelled in desperation as Fox left the guild with Crow still standing at the doors.

With the best accent-free voice he could manage, he said to him. "Grow… stronger. And find us… one day. Then, you may… ask. _Ganbatte._" Ignoring the surprised looks from the surrounding people of the guild, he focused on the child in front of him.

"I'll become stronger! I will find Igneel! And I will find out about you guys too! And I beat you up!" he declared fiercely while Itachi chuckled silently at him.

He gave him his most-hated response. "Hn." And he disappeared in a flock of crows in front of them.

Once he was gone, they whole guild went into an uproar.

"He talked! _They_ talked! Even if we only heard one!" one of them gushed.

"His voice was smooth… and he had an odd accent…" another piped in.

"Maybe that's why they don't talk…" Gildarts himself imputed thoughtfully before his eyes widen in shock. "I forgot to ask them to join!" he sounded depress while Makarov chuckled as Natsu walked up to him. "I doubt they would agree in the first place."

Natsu stood in front of him as he declared. "I have no idea where I am, and I don't know who you are. But if you can make me stronger and help me find Igneel then I'll join! Where am I anyways?"

"You're in a guild, Fairy Tail." Makarov answered him.

Natsu frowned. "What's a guild?"

"A guild is…"

xxxxx

"We did what we needed to do." Naruto told his partner as he gazed at the stars in a tree.

"Hn." Itachi answered.

Naruto relaxed as much as he could. "This forest is pretty good. Let's build a house here. We're quite near Fiore too."

"Hn."


	3. Eggs and Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Also, Thank you for all the reviews, favs and folls. They are encouraging. **

**This will NOT have any pairings unless they are in the canon.**

**Any other questions, you can ask.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Eggs and Troubles~**

* * *

_Naruto stared at the kunai in his hand. He had got it when he pickpocketed a ninja that ran by him in a hurry. Now, people would call him thief but he is an orphan so give him a break. Not to mention that he was also Kyubi's container, which doesn't make anything easier with how the majority hates his guts, but alas, alas._

_He met the Kyubi by accident when he fell off a cliff and survived, albeit barely. There are perks to being a container, and while he is still a child and he doesn't really understand a lot of things, he understood the reason for jiji to not tell him about the fox he affectionately nicknamed 'Orange-chan'. If you were in his place, you either have to be mature enough to think rationally or die a sad death. Plenty have already died because they didn't have the capability. _

_The reason he had pickpocketed the ninja was because he wanted a kunai, and no sane or 'demon-hating' shopkeeper would sell something dangerous to a child that is five years old, and the Jinchuuriki no less. So he resorted to stealing, it's just one kunai, the man won't even miss it!_

_But now, he had a problem…_

_He had spied on plenty of ninjas to see that they throw it and it was a wonderful display that he wanted to mimic; however, no matter how he tried, it wouldn't go like the way they threw it, it only sailed for a short distance before tumbling ungracefully to the floor. He was getting frustrated at his failed attempts. A voice behind him startled him and he whipped his head around as he tried to hide the kunai, unsuccessfully as it was already seen._

_"Hello, would you like me to show you how to hold it properly?"_

_Itachi had to wonder what Naruto was doing, and where he had acquired the kunai. He had watched the failed attempts for a while, and decided that a small advice on how to hold it would be fine, he was a lot like Sasuke._

_Naruto stammered at the dark-haired ninja. He was found out! And did he just ask if he wanted to learn? "Err, what? Who are you, mister?"_

_"My name is Uchiha Itachi, it's nice to meet you. I watched you trying to use a kunai that you shouldn't be having, but a child can have a few secrets here and there." Itachi's lips twitched slightly before settling back into place._

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself, and was slightly surprised when the stranger didn't seem disgusted with him or anything like the general public. _

_Itachi, noticing the slightly surprised look explained. "Not everybody thinks the same, I'm one of those that thank you for your sacrifice. Think of me teaching you how to hold a kunai and throwing it as payback."_

_Naruto nodded silently and perked up as he listens to him._

_30 minutes later…_

_"Thank you." Naruto thanked, and Itachi knew that it wasn't just about the lesson. He was also thanking him for seeing him as a person, not the Kyubi. For taking his time to do something for him when most won't even spare him a glance._

_"You're welcome Naruto-kun." He replied and Naruto paused at the –kun._

_"Can you not add the –kun to my name? It sounds creepy when you say it."_

_"Very well… Naruto."_

_And that was how they first met… the first to acknowledge him, teaching him something and not lecture to him about his wrongdoings, another person was added to his small circle._

xxxxx

"Naruto, do you not have some seals that can make a house without us physically doing it?" Itachi called from the top of the tree they were going to build in as he hammered away at a plank.

"I do not. Are you getting lazy? I've never heard you complain about something like this before." Naruto replied back from around the nails had in his mouth as he also hammered away.

"But you do have to think about it. We are Shinobi's, not builders and have never built a house before. I have beliefs that the house will fall apart quite fast since we know next to nothing about building. Maybe we should take up certain crafts for own benefits. It would be useful in the future." Suggested the Uchiha as he placed the hammer he acquired down on the branch he was standing on.

Naruto also paused in as he placed the nails and hammer on the branch and sighed. "That's true, and we can't risk hiring someone. Let's hold off on the house and I'll go experiment with mixing water and earth charka to hopefully be able to create a seal that will convert it into wood, and make a house. Why don't you go hunt and maybe get some books while you're at it." He proposed as he jumped away to a clearing to do his project.

Itachi headed the other way to hunt for meat and other herbs and plants. Perhaps he should start stocking up so they don't have to hunt every day, the storage scroll can keep the food fresh anyways. With that in mind, he made a couple of clones to expand his area of hunting.

xxxxx

Naruto cursed and jumped away from the flashing seal that was about to blow up on him. Again.

_BOOM!_

He and his clones weren't making much progress at all. Either it was too little water chakra, too much of earth chakra or the other way around, the seal can't support it. He already had over a hundred failed experiments, and if it weren't for the sound barrier he put up, he would be having people investigating the area about all the explosions.

His mood went up when one of his clones made more progress and dispelled itself. Now that the ratio of chakra is known, all they have to do it the seal part, and that is the easier part for him, an Uzumaki.

_Crash!_

He turned toward the source of the sound and found… two odd eggs? Apparently they had fallen out from their nests due to all the quakes made by his failures and he went over to pick them up. It was odd, the two eggs were stuck to one another by a thin strand of chakra, kind of like twins. They were a light clear blue, like water and were about the size of his hands. The shells were also akin to a scale-like pattern.

_'Maybe some odd fish eggs of this world. Wonder if they are edible, I should go get a book on eggs._' And he left his clones to work on the seal as he placed the eggs in his cloak.

xxxxx

"I'm back." Itachi announced as he entered their camp to see Naruto hovering over something as he glanced away from his book to motion him over.

"What do you think about these eggs? Do they look edible to you?" he motioned to the eggs he had been comparing to the ones in the book. The eggs matched nothing in the book and he was seriously questioning if they were edible. If they weren't… should they hatch it and see?

"They do not look edible to me, but this world is odd, so I do not know. Speaking of eggs, I too, found an egg. However, it is far bigger than those two and looks more edible besides the size." He unsealed the egg that was about half the size of a person with black and white dots.

Naruto was speechless. It did look more edible but… the size makes it a bit hard to even think about cooking and eating it. Really, a person would definitely want to know what it is. And he doubt that he read about it in his book either since he would definitely remember something like this.

"…Where did you find it?"

"A cave." Came the simple answer.

"I… see." Naruto got up and sniff the egg a few times. The smell was slightly familiar… like a mixture of birds and… that dragon, Igneel's reptilian smell. Now he really wants to know.

"It smells like that dragon, well species wise, not his offspring or anything. Also smells like birds for some reason. I'm definitely not eating it. We can hatch it and see about it then." Naruto gave his analyze of the mystery egg as he plopped back down to start lunch.

"The more I learn about this world, the odder I think it is."

Itachi could only nod in agreement.

xxxxx

Fairy Tail…

"I found an egg!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran into the guild excitedly. "A dragon egg!"

"Really? I doubt it's a dragon egg though!" Macao remarked as he smoked with the other kids crowding around Natsu to take a look.

"We can cook it!" someone joked and Natsu froze at the joke. He held the egg defensively as he snapped. "No way! I'm hatching it! We're not going to cook it!"

"We can hatch it together. Natsu!" Lisanna suggested since the clueless boy will probably kill the egg by accident. Mirajane watched from the side jealously as Natsu effortless took her sister away from her.

_Damn the brat!_

"Waahh! Natsu! You'll kill it!" Lisanna cried as she stopped Natsu from burning the egg. The egg had to sweat-drop. Will he be killed before he even hatches?

"Here! I'll show you!" and Lisanna does her animal-soul take-over as she demonstrated to the clueless dragonslayer.

_'At least the kid is fitting in now. Lisanna can befriend anybody!'_ Makarov thought silently as he watched his younger members interact with one another.

xxxxx

_'How did we get into this situation?'_ Naruto questioned himself as he dodged a blast of fire that some odd turtle-like animal was firing. For a turtle, it was darn fast! He flipped a few pages in the beast book he gotten.

"Should we kill it? Maybe it is sellable. We need to read up on the currency of this world. So much to do… and more adding onto the list." Itachi mumbled to himself as they dodged the attacks.

"Apparently this is some kind of magically animal. It has a really hard shell, but if it can be defeated with the shell intact, then it can be sold. Not much information on this turtle since there aren't enough high leveled mages who are in this area of research…" Naruto read out loud before he closed the book with a snap. "This seems like an interesting area. Want to go hunting some of these for our own personal database? We have nothing important to do, anyways."

"Indeed. I'm slightly interested in blacksmithing since we are bound to make our own weapons from now on since this world doesn't make our foreign weapons." He aimed a kunai that sliced the artery of the turtle before it could have hid in its shell. It collapsed and died slowly from the blood loss. Itachi touched the shell and he was surprised. "No wonder this turtle has such a high defense." He mused.

"Why?"

"Apparently it has metal properties in the shell that enhanced its defense. This world has enough surprises for us to never be bored." He took a plate off of the shell with a grunt and threw it over to Naruto who bent it and played around with it.

"What an odd world."

"KYAH!"

They tensed as the scream pierced the air. Where had it come from? It sounded young, like a small girl and the voice held traces of fear. Without anymore words, they disappeared to track down the source of the noise. They stopped at a clearing to see a small blue haired girl along with another blue haired boy fighting off another beast as he tried to protect the smaller girl.

"Wendy! Stay back!" the boy called and the girl nodded fearfully as she tried to hide.

* * *

**A/N: I am losing motivation, well, my motivation levels were low in the first place but if it were higher I would be updating more often. I do not know when the next update will be, so sorry in advance, it will be a little slow.**


End file.
